1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-adhesive anti-noise earplug and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a technique not using an adhesive to couple an outer tip for blocking a noise and an inner tip for maintaining an earplug structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In anti-noise earplugs, an inner tip is formed as a core to maintain the overall shape and an outer tip is formed on the inner tip to bring the earplug into contact with an ear, whereby the leakage of noises can be prevented and the feeling of touch and the waterproof property can be improved.
When the bodies of the earplugs are inserted into a user's ears, the inner tips are supported to come in close contact with both ear holes. At this time, the prevention of the leakage of noises and the improvement in the feeling of touch are accomplished by the outer tips having an elastic cover protruding from the inner tip.
However, the outer tip is fabricated independently of the inner tip and is coupled to the inner tip using an adhesive. Accordingly, when the coupling force is small, the outer tip may be easily separated from the inner tip or may be damaged in long-term use. In a predetermined time, noxious adhesive components may cause pains or inflammation in the ears.
To fabricate an earplug using an adhesive method, molding equipment for shaping the inner tip and molding equipment for shaping the outer tip should be provided independently and equipment for coupling the inner tip and the outer tip should be provided. Therefore, the fabrication cost increases and the equipment maintenance cost also increases, thereby deteriorating the productivity and the economical efficiency.
As described above, the past earplugs have a problem in that the wearing of the earplugs for a long time can cause pains in the ears and the human bodies are exposed to the noxious adhesive components. Therefore, molding equipment for mass production of the earplugs cannot be put into practice, which causes an increase in fabrication cost. As a result, there is a problem that the price of the earplug is made to increase.